


Chasing The Dream

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: comment_fic, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Omega Jensen, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any male/any male, lying in a meadow full of spring flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Far from the noise of the city, in a field of beautiful wild flowers, Jensen lies snuggled up on a cozy, soft blanket, basking in the early morning sun. The day is young so the weather is pleasantly warm with a cool breeze. His golden eyelashes flutter open as dreams falls away, and he smiles as the fresh scent of wild flowers tickles his nose.

While the birds sing beautifully Jensen growls blissfully as he stretches. His spine pops, and a pleasant ache settles in his bones. He is half hard, his morning thickness throbbing lightly, but he doesn’t rut against the sheets-instead, he lies under the warm sunny rays, blissfully relaxed. A quick scan of the grassy land lets him know his mate is not around, but Jensen isn’t worried. There is a stream a few yards away and Jensen figures his Alpha left for a morning dip in the cool blue water while he slept peacefully.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Jared returns with his sleek fur damp with water droplets. He shakes the water clear then lets the transformation take over him, growling softly as his bones and joints shift and reform. Jensen watches the graceful transformation, smiling lovingly as the wolf he loves gave way to the man who owns his heart. Seeing his mate awake, Jared pounces on Jensen; the wolves roll around on the blanket, nuzzling each other playfully and sharing sweet kisses. Jared gets the advantage and he grabs his Omega, pulling him into his lap.

Their dicks grind together as they rut, Jared’s hips rolling upward into Jensen’s downward thrusts, their bellies slicking with pre-cum as the pleasure skips up their spines. They rut together slowly, building up a heated tempo as they kiss passionately. Their bodies tremble in bliss as the pleasure grows hotter and burns brighter, both panting breathlessly as their hearts pound against their ribs. Jensen is the first to feel the tingle of his orgasm coiling in his belly and a rumbling growl slips past his sweet kissable lips as he grinds on his lover.

He whispers Jared’s name like an angelic prayer, and then he’s clinging tightly to Jared as his orgasm is suddenly ripped from him, pulses throughout his entire body. His hips jerking against Jared’s naked skin sets off his mate’s orgasm and Jared comes with a growl of Jensen’s name, holding him tightly as he kisses Jensen passionately.

Jensen can’t stop shaking from the pleasure, but Jared soothes his hands tenderly through his hair and down his back, nuzzling his freckled cheeks softly. “Love you, Jensen. Love you so much, pup.” 

Jensen giggles at the sweet nickname as he cuddles into Jared’s embrace. He’s in his Alpha’s arms and surrounded by the warmth and scent of Jared, in a field of sweet smelling flowers. 

What a perfectly blissfully way to start the day. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535502.html?thread=76487630#t76487630)


End file.
